elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
In the world of EGS, Magic describes several types of energy. Together, they form the official explanation for all the odd things that occur throughout the story, especially the ubiquitous gender-bending and other forms of body transformation. Nature and Occurrences of Magic Magic is, according to Edward Verres, "a type of energy that can be used to defy the supposed rules of our universe." The only known thing magic that magic (and its related technologies) definitely cannot do is time travel. All other abilities, such as making someone fall in love, can only be confirmed to be possible if a given magic user can do it; at this point, nothing (with the aforementioned exception of time travel) can be confirmed to be impossible. It has been used in the comic via wands, the Dewitchery Diamond, verbal triggers (The Hammers and the Demonic Duck), the TF gun, and mere willpower. In addition, it has been used outside continuity or canon via a board game.EGS:NP Comic for 2004-07-06 Basic Magic This form of magic is the type used by humans and immortals. While not all humans currently have the ability to use it, it is theoretically possible for any human to train in its use (Tedd is a self-proclaimed exception to this; however, since he possesses the knowledge and materials required to produce magic-powered or pseudo-magic (extreme instances of technology producing magic-like effects, such as the TF gun, TF watches, and Tedd's Power Glove) items and his self-proclaimed inability to use magic has been backed up by hard evidence but never definitively proven, he may be wrong). In addition, all Immortals that have appeared so far know how to use it. Humans can build up magical powers of this type within themselves (either by study or training), can have them bestowed on them by other magical beings, or can be born with them. When a human starting from scratch reaches a certain point of magical development, an 'awakening' can be triggered in that person, which allows him/her access to a wide variety of magic. The awakened magic user, once given a spellbook, will gain access to new spells at a rate proportional to his or her use of magic, and the nature of new spells learned will be related primarily to the magic user's personality and secondarily to the purpose and manner of recent magic use. Wizards are humans who are born with the distinction of having the ability to learn the spells of other awakened beings. Though the process leading up to an awakening is, as Mr. Verres says, "more like building muscles than waking up", awakenings do require some external trigger. The two most proper trigger conditions are a period of intense study or training and an intentional action by a powerful magical being. Awakenings under these conditions immediately allow the magic user to begin using and gaining spells suited to their personality with no ill effects. Improper triggers are numerous and fairly diverse; those encountered so far are the use of the Dewitchery Diamond by Elliot and Ellen (because of the powerful magical abilities it granted them) and the excessive angst triggered in Susan when Jerry the immortal enraged her with his explanation of The Hammers (although since it did involve an immortal, it is debatable if or to what degree it was improper). Improper triggers cause excessive buildups of magical energy within the user which will eventually cause unintended use of magic if not dealt with by casting spells on a regular basis. In addition, an improper awakening will initially grant the awakened magic user spells related to the trigger event and the condition of the user at that time. Uryuom Magic Another form of magic energy is used instinctively by Uryuoms and chimeras. Uryuom-created tools (such as the item in which the technology behind the TF gun can be found) use this as well. These, however, are not "magic", but (according to Mr. Verres) "use energy that is classified as a type of magic", a statement which has not been fully explained as of yet. Uryuom magic has been used exclusively for transformations. Uryuoms themselves have the ability to modify their bodies in certain ways; chimeras can assume the forms of any of their parents and some combinations thereof. Chimera transformations, however, are painful without genetic modification to specifically counteract this (something that Grace has). The Transformation Gun is the only known example of a tool that uses uryuom magic. When used on uryuoms and greater chimeras, it allows them to assume the forms bestowed by it. It is uncertain how the innate abilities of the Uryuom race are translated into machine abilities, which can then be modified and empowered by non-magic users, as Tedd has done with the TF gun. Known Magic Users Abraham.png|Abraham|link=Abraham Raven (human).jpg|Adrian Raven|link=Adrian Raven AgentWolf.gif|Agent Wolf|link=Agent Wolf Dex.png|Dex|link=Dex Ellen.gif|Ellen|link=Ellen Elliot.gif|Elliot|link=Elliot Justin.gif|Justin|link=Justin Magus (Spirit).jpg|Magus|link=Magus Nanase.gif|Nanase|link=Nanase Noah.png|Noah|link=Noah Susan.gif|Susan|link=Susan Rhoda.gif|Rhoda|link=Rhoda References Category:Concepts Category:Magic Category:Government Category:Immortals